


In Which Gabriel Gives Sam Winchester Exactly What He Asks For

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam is lonely, he prays to Gabriel who is fixing heaven. It turns dirty fairly quick. Gabriel decides to give Sam exactly what he's asking for.





	In Which Gabriel Gives Sam Winchester Exactly What He Asks For

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some dubcon in here. While Sam has prayed some dirty things at Gabriel, the Archangel DOES NOT pre discuss the scene with him before it starts. I do not condone this behavior. Scenes should be discussed before they happen so that all parties get what they need out of it and are safe.  
> With that said, this is fanfic and the boys just wanted to play for us.  
> Not properly betad, all errors my own.

To be honest, Sam hadn’t quite decided why he was going to do this. Other than he was lonely. He missed having the archangel around. Even knowing, from Castiel that Gabriel was busy trying to put heaven to rights didn’t change that things weren’t the same. Jack and Dean were bonding more than they ever had before, Mom was busy with the refugees they’d managed to rescue from the alternate universe when they’d saved her and Jack. Sam was pretty sure she and Bobby were flirting with a relationship, at least it was better than some of her other choices. Honestly? Sam just wanted someone to pay a little attention to him. 

He’d always had faith. Always prayed. That never stopped, except when he’d been soulless, but one did things without a soul they’d never do otherwise. So it wasn’t hard to settle himself down in his room, and close his eyes, contemplating for a moment or two what he wanted to pray to the Archangel he missed so. He knew Gabriel probably heard thousands, millions of prayers right now. He wanted his to stand out. A little smirk crawled onto his face now and he found himself starting to pray.

_“Gabriel, hear my prayer”_

Word’s the archangel had heard many times before, but he knew this voice. Knew it personally and that caught his interest a little bit. The blond archangel sat up slightly on Heaven’s throne and tipped his head now to listen. Curious, what Sam Winchester would want of him. Castiel reported frequently to him, he knew the larger Hunter kept to himself these days. His voice didn’t sound to urgent, so it couldn’t be because he was in trouble and Gabe was sure he’d call Castiel in that case anyway. 

_“Gabriel, I need you. I need to feel your body next to mine. I want your hands to stroke through my hair and your soft lips against my skin”_

The Archangel’s eyes widened at that and his eyebrow went up slowly now. He was not expecting this.

_“I think about you all the time Gabriel. The way you’d feel on top of me. The way it’d feel to spread my legs and let you fuck me. There is so much power inside of you and I want nothing more than for you to use it on me”_

A faint almost whimper caught in the Archangel’s throat and he glanced around, tempted as hell to slam the doors to the throne room closed and go visit the human. Instead he just swallowed and settled himself a little more comfortably to listen.

Sam realized within a minute or two he hadn’t thought this through. His dick was already responding to his prayed fantasy. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought of Gabriel sexually. Hell the archangel was hot as hell when he used his natural power and he couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of some of his attentions. He found himself shifting a bit to get comfortable and licked his lips before he glanced at the closed door and then took a breath and thumbed the button his jeans. His mind skating to a box stashed under his bed. He took a slow breath and then he nodded to himself and he tipped his head against the headboard as he let the fabric part, slowly tugging the zipper down. “Gabriel” He prayed again. “Do you know what I’m doing right now?” He asked the ceiling as he pushed the fabric down some. “I’m touching myself, Imagining your fingers….”

Gabriel wiggled a little in his seat as the hunter continued to pray to him. He could see the long limbs of the hunter splayed out on his bed. The way Sam probably had unbuttoned his shirt, maybe half shoved his jeans down. He gritted his teeth a moment and took a slow breath, wishing he dared for more than to listen to the human describing himself like this. 

Sam had himself well in hand now. He’d paused briefly to fish the box out, there was a tube of lubricant, and the two toys he’d purchased. He let his fingers loosely squeeze himself for a moment and he slowly stroked a bit, taking a breath. “Your fingers stroking my cock, slow steady strokes. Teasing me….” his own fingers moved as he described to Gabriel what he wanted, teasing the Archangel, teasing himself.

“You’d go slow, I know. You’d open me up…” He kicked his jeans off now and grabbed for the lubricant. “One finger first, because you want to take me apart….” He gasped a little as he coaxed the first finger in. He didn’t do this often, but he knew he loved it. Loved the way it felt to tease himself open. “You’d…. Work it slowly in and out, till I was shaking and begging for the second…”

Sam paused in his prayer as he started to coax the second finger in now. He shifted his body down on the bed so he could lift his hips up some and coaxed his two fingers deeper now, he wasn’t sure he could last to get a third in, not like this. Not thinking that Gabriel was listening to him. “Then…” He breath hitched. “Then you’d coax in the second, and you’d fuck me open with them, get me so loose under your touch that I could use a third.” He didn’t bother this time. He could use the smaller toy. He slicked it up fast. “Fuck Gabriel, I bet your cock feels so much better than this toy.” He cried out softly as he pushed it in, adjusting it to hit just right. “You’d fuck me till I couldn’t talk…”

Then he trailed off, unable to pray as he fucked himself on the toy now, his hips rolling into it and he let himself get lost in it, the delicious sensation of pleasure as he worked himself off, crying out the archangel’s name as he came. He groaned now, going limp in the bed and panting a bit. Dizzy from it for a few moments.

“Gabriel I wish you were here, would be so much better with you.” He whispered and then he groaned as he rolled over and shifted to try to clean up some. His cheeks flushed. He felt almost guilty, but part of him hoped that Gabriel enjoyed it. The Archangel wouldn’t tell him yet how much he did. Only banished the mess in moments and righted his clothing quickly. Smiling a little as he moved to get on with his business. 

It was almost a month before he tried again. Dean and Castiel had been disgustingly sweet that afternoon and left on a date. Jack was doing something with Mary, Sam hadn’t asked what and he found himself alone in the bunker. It wasn’t hard to decide to take advantage of his alone time, which lead to a nice long hot shower and tugging his toy box out from under the bed. He’d gotten himself a new toy and hadn’t had a chance to try it out yet. 

“You know Gabe, this would be so much better if you were here.” He mused quietly, almost lazily praying at the absent archangel. He had taken the time to open himself up some in the shower. Not his favorite way but it was effective and he was kneeling on the bed, one hand supporting his weight the other twisted around behind him as he started to coax the tip of the, dildo into himself. 

_“Fuck, I bet you’d tell me exactly how to angle this toy”_ Rang in Gabriel’s ears and the archangel’s eyes went wide. He had thought the first time was a fluke that maybe Sam hadn’t meant to pray at him. Yet, here he was again with the hunter’s voice ringing in his ears. His cock already hard just at those few words. He licked his lips and then he moved to gesture his doors shut. He was not going to risk someone walking in as he enjoyed this. And He intended to enjoy it this time completely. 

_“I wonder if it’s as big as you are Gabriel. I’m on my hands and knees, and my cock is already so hard with anticipation. I fingered myself open in the shower.”_ Sam proceeded to describe exactly what he was doing. How he was working the toy into himself, the way he had positioned it. Gabriel let himself just slowly relax and take his own cock in hand, trying to imagine exactly what Sam was telling him. The hunter kneeling on his bed, working a toy in and out of his ass steadily, the moans that were likely falling from the hunter’s lips. He wished to hear it for himself, it was a shame moans didn’t come through in prayers. He could imagine though. The way that Sam’s mouth was open, the pants coming from his body, the twist of his arm as he reached back to fuck himself on the toy he was describing so beautifully.

Gabriel had no shame in jerking himself off to the description coming from the hunter’s lips. It was delicious. He didn’t even come so hard from his own fantasies sometimes if he was honest. Part of him wanted to drag the hunter up here, to give him exactly what he was asking for. Maybe he would one day. He groaned as he imagined Sam, flopped on his bed, fucked out. Cheeks flushed from taking care of himself. He imagined sliding his fingers down the man’s spine, giving his ass a slap. He bet Sam Winchester’s ass was a sight to see. It had always looked good in jeans after all. 

He slumped there on his throne and just idly played with the come cooling on his stomach. If Sam Winchester was going to play this game. There might have to be a consequence. A smile curled up his lips at the thought. He might not be the trickster any more, but he could appreciate a good consequence. He snapped his fingers to clean up, fixing his clothes some. He could tell that Sam had fallen asleep, he tugged back that strand still between them though and let go of it. He had work to do.

 

Sam found himself praying to Gabriel again not two weeks later. This time he thought about how he’d love for the archangel to tie him up and tease him until he couldn’t stand it. Denying him orgasm while the angel himself could enjoy claiming him in as many ways as he wished. He even took the time to carefully describe how he wanted to be tied up to the archangel. Doing his best to hold off his own orgasm as he prayed up all the ways that he could think of for Gabriel to taste him and claim him. He itched for more. Wanting nothing more than for Gabriel to swoop down here and do exactly what he’d asked. It was becoming a need he couldn’t ignore.

Sam had never made himself come as hard as he did doing this. It was amazing how it made him feel afterwards. He still had no idea if Gabriel was actually listening. Castiel had indicated the archangel was making progress in setting Heaven further in order. Was actually giving Angels jobs to do once again. He wondered with a sigh if Gabriel listened. Or if he wasn’t even on the archangels radar any more. Mind fuzzy from the orgasm though he slowly drifted off. With no idea what he’d done to the angel who now played god in heaven. Gabriel’s mind was made up about the naughty, gorgeous perfect hunter. 

Gabriel was actually almost ready for it the fourth time when it started. 

_“I’ve been a very bad boy Gabriel. I think you need to punish me”_ Sam Winchesters voice was almost a deep purr even in Gabriel’s head. The Archangel gritted his teeth a moment and then dismissed Naomi somewhat firmly before he moved to physically close the doors to the throne room. He let his eyes narrow somewhat as his mind reached out to touch that of Sam Winchester’s. It only took a moment to find him, latch on and pull, and then Sam Winchester was sprawled in the throne here in Heaven and Gabriel was stalking up to the gorgeous hunter, reaching out to grab his jaw firmly now, eyes bright with pleasure. 

“And What exactly did you do to earn a punishment Sam?” He asked, voice crisp, with the promise of exactly what the Winchester had been asking for. “Be honest, and you might get exactly what you have been asking for.”

Sam’s eyes were wide, startled, as if the human didn’t think he’d end up here. Likely he’d expected Gabriel to drop down on him instead. Gabriel smirked a little bit now and leaned in easily. Not giving Sam even a little space to wiggle around and get more comfortable. “Well? Come on then….” He purred. “Tell me.”

“I’ve been, being naughty. Praying to you.” Sam started now, licking his lips a little nervously and the way his breathing sped up was just perfect. “Distracting you from the work you’ve been doing. Being selfish in wanting your attention.” 

“Yes, you have.” Gabriel agreed now, his eyes sparking a bit. He squeezed Sam’s jaw a moment then let go and stepped back. “And you’re going to bend over my knees and receive your punishment like a good boy.” He gestured sharply, pleased to see how Sam scrambled to get up at the gesture. The pretty flush on the human’s cheek only pleasing him further. Gabriel turned and easily deposited himself on the throne, then smirked and patted his knee. “Come on then. And, take your jeans off.”

Sam had not expected to end up in the throne room of heaven. He really hadn’t. But fuck if it wasn’t hotter than he’d ever imagined to have gotten a reaction out of Gabriel. He moved automatically now, pushing the jeans he’d already loosened down, making sure his boxers went with them. It earned him a look of approval in a moment and he moved to bend himself over the Archangel’s lap as he’d been instructed. He swallowed slowly now, his cock already half hard, and there was no way that Gabriel didn’t notice.

“Now, I’m going to start with 10. I think that should do the job. Keep count.” Gabriel instructed firmly now, his hand briefly skating over Sam’s skin making the human shiver with anticipation. The hand was light, and then it was gone and the sudden crack of Gabriel’s hand against his ass rang through Sam in a way that he’d never expected. He gasped loudly, the sting traveling over his skin quickly.

“O..One.” He managed though, his head dropping almost immediately. He felt shame, and yet intense delight that Gabriel was actually doing this. Was giving him the spanking he deserved for being, well nothing short of a pest. The hand came down again, on the other cheek this time, already heat of it starting to spread across his skin. “Two….” He licked his lips and held as still as he could, though he was sure that Gabriel felt the tremor under his skin. Swats three and four came in quick succession and then Gabriel paused to gently stroke his fingertips over Sam’s warmed and pinked skin. He could feel a shiver up his spine, his cock had filled out fully and bumping into the Archangel’s leg.

“Mm You’re doing so well.” Gabriel praised now and then he let his hand lift again. Bringing it down swiftly.

“F...Five” He stuttered out, then Six followed, Seven, eight. His ass was on fire and honestly Sam was loving it, he didn’t even try to hold back the way his body was shivering with delight over this. Gabriel’s fingers were light for a moment, it seemed so teasing the way the angel touched him. 

“Almost done precious.” Gabriel chuckled lowly now, his hand pressing gently into the skin for a moment. “Then I’m going to open you up, just like you wanted that first prayer, and you’re going to ride me right here on the throne with your ass all red…”

In another place Sam would have been ashamed of the whine that left his throat, but right now he was bent over Gabriel’s lap and the idea that he would get a chance at the cock he felt under his stomach was beyond exciting. Gabriel’s hand came down again. “Nine” He breathed and then he practically shook with the last sharp swat. “Ten, oh fuck Ga...Gabriel.”

“Shhhhhh Take a breath Sam.” Gabriel kept his hand firmly against his ass now, almost as if he meant to keep the hunter in place just like this. He knew that wasn’t the case but after a few moments of being held like this, the hand slowly rubbing just a little he found he could breath more steadily and he wasn’t shaking any more. 

This was when Gabriel shifted and pulled him up, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss that was more intense than anything Sam had ever imagined in his life. He shifted a little into it, and the archangel’s quickly guiding hands helped him sit up more or less. HIs ass was tender yes but he wanted to kiss Gabriel back properly, wanted to feel the way it cased him some discomfort to sit on his legs as they kissed. His own hands coming up to sink into the blond’s hair. Gabe seemed satisfied to allow it for the moment, his fingers did dig into Sam’s hip a moment, but only a moment. The Archangel was in control of the kiss, somehow even though Sam’s hands were in his hair, the hunter could tell that he was not in charge of any of this. That he got to do it because Gabriel was allowing it. They kissed for several minutes before Gabriel broke it, jiggling a leg under Sam. “I need to open you up now” he smirked at the taller man. “Back over my knees Sam.”

The hunter couldn’t stop the little whine that left him and he was rewarded with a sharp pinch to his hip for his protest. Gabriel's eyes narrowed now. “This isn’t about what you want Sammy, this is about what you need me to do to you.”

Sam hesitated, looking up at him quietly and then he swallowed, there was an intensity to Gabriel’s expression that he couldn’t quite place. He moved to comply as he’d been told to do, settling himself back over Gabriels’ lap even as his cock bumped the angel’s thigh and made him grit his teeth against a moan. He was already feeling the tension but Gabriel, he promised. He felt the archangels’ hand slide over his still tender ass, a stroke really, like he was petting Sam and then one finger slide between his abused cheeks, probing a bit.

“I particularly enjoyed you description of how I’d open you up.” Gabriel mused quietly now. “But, I don’t think I’m going to deny you orgasm, at least for the moment Sam. Because, you are human and you’ve never been with someone like me before. And because I find pleasure in the idea that I am making you desecrate this room….”

Sam’s eyes closed and he felt a thrill run down his spine at that, the finger which had been probing gently slowly started to push into him. It was, different than fingering himself, intense in a whole new way he’d never expected. He groaned and pushed back a little. That made Gabriel stop completely and he responded in kind. The finger was still half inside of him, and Sam took a breath. “Please Gabriel…”

“You will not move.” Gabriel said firmly now. Sam nodded in agreement, focusing instead on his aching cock, the feeling of the single finger and how he felt flush and tight with pleasure already. Gabriel’s finger started to move again, a slow steady press, then pull, until the whole thing was inside of Sam, teasing him. He shivered as Gabe pulled the finger completely out, leaving his muscles grasping a bit. “Remember, I want you to come for me Sam” 

It was the only indication that the archangel was going to do anything more intense before not just one, but two fingers, much better angled than anything Sam could manage pushed into him, not gently either, a bit quickly. It burned and made him gasp but he was rewarded when Gabriel found the spot that made him squirm under his touch and his head drop and his hips rock forward in desperate need of stimulation on his cock. “You are, gorgeous Sam. The things I could do to you given all the time in the world.” 

His voice was low and coaxing and the way his fingers thrust in, out, careful and yet with purpose that made Sam dizzy, his balls going tight and he could feel that he wasn’t going to last. “G...Gabe!” He cried out softly as the fingers brushed deep inside of him again and this time he let himself go, starting to come, making a mess under himself, against Gabriel’s leg and the pants the archangel was wearing. It felt good to let go though and Gabriel’s voice was singing a soft praise in his ear, the man’s free hand stroking into his hair to grip it and pull back slightly on his head. The fingers continued to move, teasing. Gabriel taking advantage of how relaxed he was to work the third in without mercy, just pumping them steadily now. Sam whimpered and tried to resist pushing back again. It was so hard though he wanted, he needed more stimulation.

It seemed like forever before the archangel released his hair and pulled his fingers out, Sam was already panting again, half hard once more. Surprising to himself. “Up” The single word jerked through him and Sam scrambled to comply, to get to his feet carefully. He let his eyes trace over the archangel and flicked to the raised hand, fingers snapped and suddenly the clothes the man had worn were gone, and Sam’s shirt too. He’d forgotten he was still wearing it. His eyes dropped again, this time to Gabriel’s lap and a little whine left him. That, was nothing for the archangel to be ashamed of, in fact Sam was pretty certain it was bigger than his largest toy. His muscles twitched though. He wanted to feel it, wanted to be full with it. 

Gabriel took a moment to openly watch his face as he palmed himself, stroking slowly. Then he raised his other hand and crooked his fingers at the tall hunter. “Come here..” He murmured now, eyes bright with pleasure. “In my lap Sam, straddle….Yes just like that” He coaxed now as Sam moved to carefully straddle his legs, a little tremor leaving him as the archangel shifted and helped him move up close and in the right position. Then Sam could feel the head of his cock, pressing up just a little into him, his breath caught. 

“Stay relaxed, and settle slowly Sam, I don’t want you hurt now.” Gabriel’s strong hands were on his hips, he actually could feel how the archangel was using his strength to hold him steady, and fuck it was hot. Knowing Gabe could probably hold him against the wall and fuck him or manipulate him any way he pleased, but at the moment was helping him not shake, not take him too fast and hurt himself.

It felt like forever, and Sam felt like he’d never been stretched so far in his life. He was literally trembling against the archangel as he slowly settled down, finding himself so full and it ached but he wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to move. Gabriel’s hands were on his hips like vices though, not letting him so much as shift to stretch his legs out. His eyes met the archangel’s and he swallowed. “G..Gabe…” His breath caught, his cheeks flushed with the need he felt. 

“Breath.” Gabriel said firmly now, holding his gaze and his thumbs brushed Sam’s thighs firmly, in a pattern his couldn’t ignore and he found himself breathing to it. He slowly relaxed a little more and then he felt the hands shift again, sliding over his skin. “Slow Sam, I want you to move slow right now, make sure it feels right.” He nodded slowly and he shifted and slowly picked himself up a little then moved back down. Slow steady, concentrating on the feel of it. Fuck it felt amazing. He’d never ever felt quite like this, and it had been years since he’d let a man get inside of him anyway, and he’d certainly not been the same size that Gabriel was.

It felt good though, and he could sense that the angel was letting him have control here, letting him pick what pace felt best to him, at least at first. Sam shifted his weight back and then cried out softly his eyes seeking out beautiful honey bright ones an he leaned in now, foreheads pressing together as he started to ride down against Gabriel harder. Letting himself fall into the gaze of the archangel. His hands pressed against the back of the throne for leverage as he lost himself in the motions. 

For several minutes just panting, and Sam’s soft groans filled the room, and Gabriel was savoring the intense heat of Sam’s body, the way that the human was letting himself go piece by piece and just enjoying the way it felt to ride him. The archangel’s patience had limits though, and they’d never done this. He’d never done it with someone that actually meant something to him before and his grace was slowly reaching out, trying to grasp the bright soul. He tipped his head, keeping their eyes locked as his mouth brushed into Sam’s quickly. “I’m going to move now.” He warned and then his hands returned to their tight hold on the human’s hips as he bucked up, using the position of his feet for leverage and the cry that it earned him was sweeter than anything he’d ever heard before. They were moving faster together in moments, Sam trying to push down against him as Gabriel thrust up hard. Not as hard as he could, no he didn’t want to damage Sam, he wanted this to happen again. He wanted to fulfil all of the fantasies that the human had already shared and more. 

Sam panted a bit harder, the moans leaving his mouth uncontrollably now as he felt Gabriel letting go, the way the angel just seemed to wrap around him as they moved. The tremors in his own arms as Gabriel held him steady in his lap and they moved against each other. It overwhelmed the hunter and he found himself coming for the second time, riding it out now as Gabriel thrust up harder, then there was a rush of energy and Sam could feel the archangel coming inside of him, the rustle of wings hit his ears. Gasping for air Sam’s eyes fluttered open to see the bright orange gold spread out across the room, an impressive display of the Archangel losing his control as he came. Gabriel’s eyes were closed and his head tipped back as he moaned out Sam’s name lowly and the shivering human slowly looked at his face, drinking in the pleasure there. Sam slumped down, his mouth finding Gabriel’s desperately and for a few moments that was all he could focus on. The way they kissed each other, drowning in each other.

Gabriel’s hand slowly slid up Sam’s back now and then human just sank into him as much as he could, his mouth moving to his neck and he pressed his face in tightly, shivering now. The euphoria slowly slipping from him. Sam starting to feel more loose, as if he didn’t have control over his limbs now. “G..Gabriel”

“Shhh…” Gabe breathed against his ear now. “It’s okay Precious, I’ve got you, just relax.” Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed slowly, the soft stroking of Gabriel’s hand against his spine was something he could focus on. He tried to keep his breathing steady now. He shivered a little more and then there was the rustle of feathers an odd soft warmth around him. Gabriel’s wings. He sighed deeply now, just focusing on touch, smell.

Gabriel didn’t try to move him for several minutes, then the Archangel did something Sam didn’t expect at all. He adjusted his arms and moved to stand, pulling the hunter with him, keeping him close. “Legs around me” He instructed. Short the angel might be but he had strength, which he was using quite liberally now. It was a few steps over to a sofa that Sam hadn’t even noticed before and he found himself being gently lowered onto it. He let his head settle back and blinked slowly up at the beautiful archangel. His eyes trailed over Gabriel’s face and then briefly to his wings that fluttered slightly before disappearing.

“They are beautiful.” Sam said, though surprised at the way his voice was a bit broken, almost a mumble. Gabriel just smiled now and sank down next to him, hand reaching out to tug a blanket that appeared from nowhere over him. “Can I see them again?”

“Later.” Gabriel soothed now and then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead. “You need to rest. When you wake, you’ll be in your own bed and I’ll come to you.” He promised now. “We should talk about this. All of it.”

“Gabriel.” Sam did feel pretty tired now that sleep was suggested to him. He sighed and then moved a hand out to catch Gabriel’s and he kept it pressed to his face a moment, turning his head to kiss it. “Don’t leave me alone?” He asked sleepily now.

“All right…” There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation in the archangel’s voice. Sam smiled and he wiggled a bit to make room. He was going to ache later, but right now, right now he felt perfect. 

“Mm Gabe?” He sighed as he felt the Archangel settle against him and their arms settled about each other. 

“Hmm? Yes Sam?”

“Did you really answer my booty call by dragging me to Heaven?” Sam asked, his eyes closed and his voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Does your ass not answer that question for you?” Gabriel counted easily with a laugh and brush of lips against his chest. Sam snorted but sleep was quickly dragging him down. 

_“Maybe I should keep praying so you don’t stop?”_ He thought sleepily at the archangel and then he felt a warmth deep inside of him almost like a hug now.

 _“You’ll have to pry me off with the jaws of life now Precious.”_ Was the reply he received, but he only half heard it as sleep finally claimed his mind. Sam didn’t feel lonely any more. If Gabriel had any say in it. He never would again.


End file.
